Stop Lookin At My Hips,I Wanna Bust U In the Butt
by Pandora's Library
Summary: Enjoy & Review. Beck has been a bad boy, who dares to speak up & get their turn at his cute butt next. Beck is invited to a club where he is in for a surprise. He is the main event that is his butt as Jade, Cat & Tori spank him for his panty line girl bottom watching.They tell him they do not like it and they are spanking him to save their friendships. Co-w Theatre.Warn:Spanking


**Stop Lookin At My Hips, I Wanna Bust U In the Butt**

Chapter One

I do not own the show Victorious or any of the characters depicted. This is for the enjoyment of fans of the show as a what if… and no money is made from the writing or posting of this story. Enjoy and Review.

Warning : spankings of adult 18 year old ahead.

Beck POV

It began like any other day. In the afternoon the sun warmed up the California sky and the beauty of the surroundings changed. My errands brought me to a strip mall and down from us was a Tanning Salon. These were the days where so many ladies tan their bodies before the season.

To tell you the truth once their upper legs just a teensy way from their fleshy bottom cheeks go bronze I loose all interest. It is just another bottom in a pair of shorts, however if those same upper thighs are of a milky white complexion then I am intrigued and a quick glance just isn't enough! Oh sure if the shorts on this case white were tight and showed a visible panty line and her bottom pooched out in invitation begging for a spanking! That would be a reason to fantasize but this sight of bare upper white thigh flesh raised his naughty desire to a fervent wish.

The risk of being seen was much greater then a glance, but to my relief I did not get caught. I watched the brown shoulder length hair whisk by me and continue down the sidewalk. My eyes focused on the Lovely Tori and it was a sight I was driven to watch.

Ahead of him he saw Tori a friendly talented girl he went to high school with. Miss Vega was very pretty with her shoulder length brown hair and the attention she gave Beck made him feel special. When she reached the corner of the sidewalk she self consciously took her feminine hand and tugged at the short hem of the white shorts. She felt that they had ridden up on her backside. Ironically she also knew that once that area was tanned she would proudly show off those sexy upper thighs to the world.

She must have sensed me staring at her because spun on her heel and stared back at me. I knew what I did was wrong and her stern expression melted me like butter. Then I saw this look was not one of annoyance it was more of you should be ashamed of yourself look. Like a fly drawn into a web I walked up to the attractive young lady he went to school with at Hollywood High who had just turned eighteen, instead of abruptly leaving the scene for the safety of my car. This he would son find out was a bad move.

In a strong but at the same time soft voice full of purpose; she told me that she did not appreciate me staring at the backside of her shorts especially when they were virgin white without sun. The cheeks on her face turned cherry red as she continued in feign embarrassment... She expected for guys to check out her ass on the beach, but not in a public shopping center.

Tori added she was going to inform Jade of how I had chosen to partake in this naughty voyeurism. My heart sunk as I realized that my panty watching was going to land me in some real hot water with the black widow. AKA, known as Jade his wildly jealous girlfriend who goes postal when she see's him getting attention from other pretty females at school.

Beck was a very bad young man with a tendency to look at a ladies bottom to see their visible panty lines and panties from the rear. That was what was going through his mind during certain confrontations remembered well by the ladies. They had enough. It was an invasion of their privacy! He enjoyed writing about this in his observation journal. discussing his was not unreasonable concerns as cause for giving a women a very hard, blistering red hot spanking and gloating over the fact that recently he had never had as much as a slap on his muscular fanny. His comments about visible panty lines in his found journal to other performing female students of the class would eventually bring about his downfall.

This is it! Jade thought to herself angrily as she drove to the club to meet with her friends from the school. Tori and Cat had just called to inform her that Beck was there and going on in the same way as always, about wanting women to have visible Panty Lines, thus earning a hard spanking by her and the girls. Well they had a little surprise in store for The Panty Watching Young Man and it wasn't one that he would soon forget! It was time that someone taught this guy a lesson in humiliation and the Hollywood High Girls were the perfect teachers for this 'class'.

Jade walked into the dimly lit tavern with determination in her stride. She considered herself a reasonable girlfriend, but this would be one confrontation that she was going to enjoy. The big boy deserved a good spanking and Jade intended to give him one. She had even packed a small oval paddle which she dubbed the big Gun in her purse for added emphasis. Beck was about to learn first-hand how much a spanking could sting and burn from a little determined lady. If he wanted to play the game it was time for him to be the chess piece not the dominant queen and his move would be turning red soon. He packed a strong swing but she was going to match and win. She had enough of his games. Nobody doubted that he cared but that was NOT the motivation for his behavior. She knew what his journal said and it was time for him to be brought to tears and have a blazing fire started in his backside.

Beck was not alone with Jade, but his eyes focused on a sight he could not turn away from. It was Jade with her long black hair with her signature purple highlights on the sides. She had changed into her stunning wicked black widow outfit, which was revealed when she took off her black raincoat. It was really stunning and took Beck's breath away.  
Tori and Cat reacted to the dominatrix outfit with mouths open and eyes wide open. The short black leather skirt was wide pleated and bouncy with a belt made up of silver chains and handcuffs, a matching vest with chains and even leather panties underneath caught Beck's eye especially her leather panty clad bottom when she spun on the heel of her black leather slipper shoes to greet her invited guest Tori and Cat.

The Hollywood High Girls were all greeted by Jade with enthusiasm and thumbs-up signals as she headed straight for her naughty panty line and up skirt watching boyfriend and the girls erupted in cheers as the culprit turned and gasped, his eyes rounding in fright as Jade drew close. He saw that look in her eyes. It was the same look he had when he would 'punish' a girl for something that 'concerned' him. But her look contained calm anger.

It was obvious by the stern expression on Jade's face and by the round leather paddle that she now clenched in her hand that She Meant Business! She gave him a few swats over his clothes first to warn him he was in serious trouble.

After a quick conference with Tori and Cat, Jade decided since he liked looking at girl's panties so much the whole gang to transform Beck into their Panty Girl.

Manhandling him they stripped off his pants and boxers. Laughing at Beck's expense they redressed him in pale purple brief panties and a cute short black skirt in his size, so tight that he is displaying a visible panty line himself. The gang all LOL!

"What do you think you are doing"? Shrieked Beck as Jade grabbed him by the arm and propelled the young man panty watcher over the bar stool. Jade pushed him forward while Tori and Kat helped her tie Beck down to the lower rungs of the stool with their handy scarves leaving him, his brown haired head down and his muscular bottom presented high for the girls upcoming performance.

"I'm going to tell you what I'm doing; not what I think I'm doing. I am going to give to you a long over-due spanking, young man along with the girls you have looked disgustingly at their butts and their panty lines." The confident woman informed him coolly.

"Yeah I saw you looking up my skirt in class you bad boy!" Cat said in an almost childlike soprano voice to Beck.

Jade proceeded to lift up the mini black skirt covering Beck's round bottom and patted his panty seat.

"I'll warm up these adorable light purple panties first...then we'll see how you like getting the paddle on your bare fanny." Jade clued Beck in.

"Ohhhhh...b-but...y-you...c-can't!" stuttered the stunned Beck, struggling futilely.

"I've never been spanked before in my life!"

"Well that is about to change." Tori said and smiled wickedly as Cat nodded affirmatively both of them enjoying the sight of Beck's masculine trembling butt cheeks covered only by a pair of violet purple flimsy brief panties edged in pretty lace.

Jade gave the seat of his/"her" panties a few more pats which caused Beck to grumble and squirm in distress.

"I'm going to relish busting your butt. And you know me, so it's going to be bad"

Jade raised her hand and delivered a sharp SMACK!

The room filled with cheers for Jade to spank Beck's rear. With his athletic masculine bottom lying across the stool Beck gasped at the sting. Tears filled his eyes.

Smack! Spank! Smack! Spank! Smack! Spank!

"Ohhhhhh...stop...you're hurting me! Beck cried hysterically, as his feet pumped up and down in protest to his smarting behind.  
Jade knew how he was feeling and she did love him so it made her sad to have to do this but he couldn't continue to embarrass and hurt people without expecting consequence. Therefore she wiped a tear from her eye and concentrated at the task quite literally at hand.

SMACK! SPANKS! SMACK! SPANK!

Jade's amazingly hard hand just kept raining down on the wiggling orbs, raising the temperature on his nether region ((What's a nether region)) with each hard swat.

"I think it is time for the paddle now...murmured Jade  
She stopped the spanking for a moment and comfortingly rubbed Beck's now very warm panty seat and he moaned in pleasure instead of the pain of his burning bottom.

"Your pale purple panties are all nice and warm...Now it's time for the paddle to toast your buns"

"NO! PLEASE...I can't take anymore!" Pleaded the tearful Beck.  
Jade hated to hear him cry. But she knew she had to stay strong. It was for his own good

"Oh but you will for watching my butt." Tori brazenly said, "And for your behavior several times before!"

Man, did Beck ever regret that now!

And then there was Cat too, who felt violated when she caught him looking up one of her cute short dresses at her panty crotch!

"Yeah, and for looking up my skirt." Cat meekly said.

Tori had had enough of Beck's staring at her butt every freaking chance he got!

"Stop lookin at my hips. I wanna bust you in the butt." Tori adds

Who will be next? Enjoy and Review.

End of Chapter One


End file.
